Normal movie footage is typically shot at 24 frames per second (fps), and video sources on the Internet are generally transmitted at a low or even variable frame rate. In order to show low-frame-rate sources on a television or mobile device, a frame rate conversion must take place.
Therefore, a Frame Rate Converter (FRC) Integrated Circuit (IC) which interpolates new frames is widely used in televisions and on certain cell phones, especially in situations where the refresh rate of the display is 120 fps or higher. Limited by hardware algorithms and, in the case of mobile devices, power, FRC ICs will disadvantageously introduce artifacts such as halo or break up.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved motion vector solutions for frame rate conversion.